bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Baymax (Marvel Comics)
Baymax is a robotic synthformer created by Hiro Takachiho and is a member of the Japanese superhero team Big Hero 6. Background Initially called "Monster Baymax", he began his existence as a science project created by Hiro. He was originally designed to be a hydro-powered robotic synthformer programmed to serve Hiro. However, prior to the project's completion, Hiro's father died and the young inventor programmed Baymax's artificial intelligence using the brain engrams of his recently departed father. Personality With the thoughts and emotions of Hiro's father, Baymax became much more than a robotic bodyguard. He also functions as Hiro's best friend and father figure, and is by his side nearly every hour of every day. Baymax also feels a deep attachment to Hiro's mother; however, Hiro and Baymax decided it was not in her best interest to inform her that her departed husband's memories were used as the basis for Baymax's artificial intelligence, at least for the time being. Baymax is programmed to serve and protect Hiro and therefore unable to allow his creator to be placed in possibly dangerous situations. Within the team, Baymax's phenomenal strength and surveillance and data analysis capabilities have proven useful in coordination. Appearance Baymax is an artificial synthformer capable of synthtransing his body into various forms. His default form is a large humanoid male designed to be less conspicuous in public while attending to Hiro's daily needs. His other forms, "Battle-Dragon" and "Action-Mecha", are exponentially more powerful and imposing than his default humanoid form, and are primarily used during undercover missions and other hostile operations. When Baymax sustains physical injuries beyond his damage threshold, he automatically reverts to his humanoid form and becomes temporarily depowered. Powers and abilities Baymax is a hydro-powered synthformer. As his source of power for locomotion, Baymax can fuel himself with water. *'Shapeshifting:' Baymax can change his appearance at will. His default form serves to pose as Hiro's guardian. His other forms include "Battle-Dragon" and "Action-Mecha", the former grants Baymax the appearance of a dragon-like humanoid and the latter has the appearance of a large humanoid robot. **'Battleform:' Baymax's battle forms are significantly more powerful and imposing than his default humanoid form, and are primarily used during undercover missions and other hostile operations. However, should Baymax sustain severe damage in a fight, he will revert to his default form and become temporarily depowered. *'Superhuman durability:' Baymax possesses a durable, polymantium exoskeleton resistant to most small ballistics. *'Sensors:' Baymax is equipped with internal scanners and sensors able to detect and evaluate the threat posed by lifeforms in the immediate vicinity. He can also deploy remote monitors to record events from afar. *'Flight:' Baymax is capable of flight after gaining enough thrust, thanks to jet engines equipped in his feet capable of propelling him at speeds up to Mach 4. *'Communication:' Baymax can send, receive, and intercept radio transmissions, and monitors all networks maintained by the Japanese Ministry of Defense. Baymax is also directly linked to Hiro's personal Core Cyber-Network (CCN). As a result, when Baymax is not in Hiro's vicinity, he can be immediately summoned via a communication device mounted on Hiro's wrist. Baymax is also connected to Hiro's cybernetic glasses, so everything that Hiro sees and hears while wearing his glasses is stored in Baymax's databanks for later reference and analysis. *'Programmed skills:' Baymax possesses certain abilities due to his programming. His artificial intelligence system is from a memory card that contains the thoughts and emotions of Tomeo. **'Martial Artist:' Baymax is programmed with fighting techniques from several forms of combat, including karate, tae kwon do, Western boxing and Wing Chun. Equipment *'BayMAXIMUM Combat Armor:' With the same appearance than his Action-Mecha form, it is a huge mech suit that gives him some extra abilities. History When the Japanese organization Giri attempted to recruit Hiro into the fledging super-team known as Big Hero 6, Baymax was also on their list of potential operatives. Because of Hiro's mother's disapproval, Hiro and Baymax both denied the request. Soon, Baymax followed Hiro when he managed to track down Sunfire, after he was believed to have died. They found him at an abandoned monastery, but Sunfire had been experimented on with Zero Fluid, a substance that made him lose control of his powers. Sunfire attempted to tell both to go away, but accidentally tossed flames at them. Baymax's programming made him attack Sunfire despite Hiro's objections, but soon, Silver Samurai, Go-Go Tomago and Honey Lemon arrived and stopped the fight, taking Sunfire away. Hiro and Baymax returned home, where they found Hiro's mom had apparently been disintegrated by a mysterious figure who introduced himself as the Everwraith. Everwraith cleared up that Maemi had not been killed, only transported away, and blackmailed Hiro into going to the Giri base to bring Sunfire to him. Hiro and Baymax broke into the Giri building, but were stopped by the current Big Hero 6 members. Later, when Hiro revealed what really happened, the team offered to help, although Sunfire refused to leave bed, simply waiting for his "imminent" death. The five heroes tried attacking Everwraith, but due to his supernatural powers, failed to even damage him. Soon, Sunfire joined the fight and finally formed the Big Hero 6, but during the battle, both Sunfire and Everwraith vanished, seemingly killed. Following this, Hiro and Baymax officially joined Big Hero 6 and had their base settled in the Cool World Amusement Park. The place was however attacked by a giant monster, who they later found out was X the Unknowable. Baymax attacked it with no effect, but Hiro still felt honored that Baymax wanted to take out the creature. Hiro thought that only Sunfire could beat it, revealing he still lived and telling Honey Lemon to contact him. Sunfire arrived with help of the Canadian team Alpha Flight, who aided Big Hero 6 in defeating the creature. Both Sunfire and Silver Samurai then left the team, and the rest were attacked in their new base by an evil scientist calling himself Deadline. Honey Lemon went into her Power Purse and came back with Lumina, an extra-dimensional young woman who defeated Deadline and became the new fifth member. They were also joined by Ebon Samurai, since Silver Samurai was employed by HYDRA to face Elektra Natchios, and his death was staged to protect him. The new lineup was brainwashed, going to Canada where they met with new members of Alpha Flight and attacked them. Baymax fought Sasquatch, but was defeated when Sasquatch turned into his human form and made Baymax get blasted by a geyser. Back to their normal state, Alpha Flight noticed their mind-control was from a strange device, so Hiro told them he'd be researching this once they returned to their country. After the superhuman Civil War in America, the Japanese government announce a public partnership with their country's superheroes, including Big Hero 6. Later, Ebon Samurai and Sunpyre leave the team to free Sunpyre's homeworld of Coronar. Meanwhile, Baymax and Hiro resume their regular lives, with Hiro attending the Tesuka Advanced Science Institute and Baymax still acting as his bodyguard. Soon, a new trio of villains named Brute, Whiplash and Gunsmith attack Hiro's school, so Baymax calls for his teammate's help, now with new member Wasabi No-Ginger. Go-Go, Wasabi, Honey and Baymax fight the villains, then find that they were just regular people who had been possessed. The team leave, but Hiro stays behind as a student, so no one would suspect anything about his affiliation with the government. At the end of the day, Hiro downloads Baymax's data of the event and researches it, learning that the attack was just a distraction for a robbery at a nearby bank. Furi Wamu contacts them, and reveals the villains were just minions of Badgal, another villain whom she had encountered in the past. Since Hiro and Baymax were involved now, Furi assigned them to protect Dr. Keigi Iosama in America, where they would be researching another artifact that Badgal attempted to obtain. The team arrive in New York and meet their new sixth member, a young man named Fred. They also meet Dr. Iosama and Marys Iosama, his daughter. At first, there's a fight between the team after Go-Go and Honey attempted pranking Fred, but he took it as an attack and involved Wasabi as well. Baymax tried holding Fred back, but after seeing his ability of generating a giant reptilian aura, Baymax apologized and the fight ended. The human members are enrolled into Southport High School, while Baymax has to stay outside. Go-Go feels sorry for him as she sees him in the rain, but Baymax tells her it's all fine. Soon, when the team attend the school's football game, Baymax receives bad news about Furi and Dr. Iosama being attacked at their research center in Plum Island. Honey Lemon is absent, but the rest of the team are taken to the island in a boat. Baymax gives Hiro and Marys battle-suits, and upon arriving they are forced to fight Honey, Furi and Dr. Iosama, who had now been possessed by Badgal. Baymax is badly damaged during the fight, but Hiro can't do anything about it so he goes inside the lab with Marys. Subsequently, they find and defeat Badgal with Furi's help. They find a crashed alien spaceship, but have to improvise a cover when the police finds out about the fight. Furi tells them Baymax is her pet robot and the rest of the team were celebrating the football match being won, so the rest are allowed to leave while Baymax and Furi are left in a cell in the meantime. The other members return to the island to help freeing them, then face Badgal once more after she was released by the small robot-aliens from the spaceship. The spaceship is fixed, and eventually everyone is sent back to Japan after Furi clears everything up and makes a deal with the authorities. Big Hero 6's next mission is helping Spider-Man in attacking Doctor Octopus' worldwide missile bases for a plan that involved incinerating the ozone layer, and thus Earth itself. When the team succeed, they return to Japan and see that Everwraith survived their encounter long ago, and had now allied with Octopus to defend another launch base. None of the members are able to go through his force field until Honey takes a blaster from Mr. Fantastic that destabilizes it, then Wasabi destroys Doc Ock's Octobots and Fred throws Baymax at the launched missile. Everwraith is beaten and Mr. Oshima sends a containment unit to capture him, then Baymax disables the missile, but it explodes and appears to have destroyed him. While the heroes mourn him, Furi Wamu contacts them to let them know she caught Baymax and was not destroyed. Thanks to their help, Spider-Man manages defeat Octopus. Gallery Marvel's Big Hero 6.png Hiro with Baymax.png Sunfire loses control.png Monster Baymax synthform.png|Baymax synthforms into Battle-Dragon mode. Big Hero 6 meeting.png Everwraith ambush.png Baymax and Silver Samurai.png Original Big Hero 6.png Everwraith Hiro Baymax.png Everwraith attacks Silver Samurai.png Sunfire fire wall.png Hiro videogame.png Cleaning up Cool World.png TokyoBlizzard.png Alpha Flight - Baymax.png Big Hero 6 vs. Alpha Flight.png|Fighting Sasquatch. Baymax vs Sasquatch.png Baymax geyser.png BH6 mind control.png Sasquatch device.png Back to the present.png BH6 Civil War.png Mech Baymax synthform.png|Baymax synthforms into Action-Mecha mode. Gunsmith vs Baymax.png|Fighting Gunsmith. Hiro Hologram.png Baymax watching Fred.png Furi and Baymax.png BH6 group shot.png Spider-Man Sinister Six armor.png BH6 Titanium Man.png Spider-Man heroes.png Wasabi and Baymax.png BayMAXIMUM Combat Armor.png Fred tosses Baymax.png Furi saves Baymax.png Baymax 2.0.png Baymax design notes.png BH6 BNH Concepts 1.png Marvel's Hiro and Baymax.png Baymax Marvel concept.png Category:Big Hero 6 (Marvel) characters Category:Robots Category:Superheroes Category:Big Hero 6 (Marvel) members